Hum Tum Akele Ek Island Par
by KSarah
Summary: It's a Rajvi Story! title describe it all :p it's a short story just 3-4 chapters...please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Rajat and Purvi were going on a vacation on cruise with their gang of friends….they were in the ship a party was going on all of them were enjoying….Rajat's friend Niharika asked him for a dance and he happily agreed…they both went on the dance floor and started dancing Purvi was fuming in anger seeing them together she was feeling very jealous…

Purvi (in mind) - dekho to Rajat ko! hadd hai girlfriend saamne baithi hai lekin fir bhi kisi aur ladki ki baaho mai baahe daal kar dance kar rahe hai! I just hate him (she angrily picked a beer bottle from the bar area and went outside)

she sat on a small boat which was kept in the side and which was tucked with the ship with the help of ropes…she started sipping her drink cursing Rajat…

Purvi (drunk voice) - I just hate him…vo mujhe chodkar kisi aur ke saath kaise dance kar sakte hai! aane do unnko I am not going to talk to him

Rajat was dancing with Niharika suddenly he took a glance where Purvi was seating but he was shocked not to see her there…she made a excuse to her and went to find Purvi….he saw her seating in the small boat sipping drink…he went and sat beside her

Rajat (softly) - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (keeping finger on his chest) - aap jaao apni Niharika ke paas! don't talk to me

Rajat (understanding) - ohhh! to madam jealous ho rahi hai?

Purvi (drunk voice) - mai kyu jealous hou! aap jaao aapko jiske saath jaana hai! (she again started sipping her drink)

Rajat snatched the bottle from her hand and drank it in one go….

Purvi (angrily) - aapne meri beer khatam kar di! I will kill you (she holded his collar)

Rajat holded her hand and flipped their positions…she was now in the bottom and Rajat was on top of her she started looking at him blankly….her eyes were half closed she was very drunk by now…he too was drunk…Purvi touched his face lovingly he smiled and leaned towards her in order to kiss her their lips were just inches apart when he got unconscious on her shoulders...…she didn't realised when her eyes got closed….

Purvi felt sun light on her face and she woke up stretching her hands above her head she opened her eyes slowly and was shocked to see the place….she screamed loudly due to which Rajat's sleep got disturbed and he woke up with a jerk

Rajat (sleepy voice) - kya hua? kyu chilla rahi ho?

Purvi (indicating) - ye dekho! hum kaha aa gaye!

Rajat shifted his gaze to the direction where she indicated and was shocked it was a island he remember about the last night and realized what must had happened….they both step out of the boat

Rajat (worriedly) - ab hum kya karenge! (angrily) ye sab tumhari vajah se hua hai naa tum naaraj hokar iss boat mai baithti aur naa hum yaha pahuchte….ab hum vaapas kaise jaayenge!

Purvi (looking around) - wowww! this place is so beautiful….(happily) mai to bahut khush hu hum dono yaha iss Island par hai aur vo bhi akele! How romantic!

Rajat (in disbelief) - raat ki abhi tak utri nahi hai kya? tumhe idea bhi hai hum kitni badi musibat mai fass gaye hai? ohh god ab hum kya karenge….mera phone bhi nahi hai vo bhi ship mai hi reh gaya!

Purvi - hota to bhi kuch kaam nahi aata! iss island par to network milne se raha!

Purvi (dreamingly) - Rajat! dekho na kitni khubsurat jagah hai…vo pahad dekh rahe ho hum vaha par apna ek chota sa ghar banayenge….aap jungle se lakdiya kaatkar laana mai aapke liye khana banaungi!

Rajat (irritated) - acha! madam aapko khana banana aata bhi hai?

Purvi (understanding) - thik hai fir aap mere liye khana banana mai baithkar aapko dekhungi...aur fir jab khana bankar taiyar ho jaayega to hum dono ek dusre ko apne haatho se khana khilayenge!

Rajat (irritated) - bass itni hi planning hai ya kuch aur bhi socha hai tumne?

Purvi (wrapping her hands around his neck) - socha hai na! hum dono yaha shadi karenge humare pyaare pyaare 10 bache honge!

Rajat(shocked) - 10 bache?

Purvi - kyu kam hai? acha thik hai humare 11 bache honge….ek puri cricket team! ab thik hai na?

Rajat (checking her forehead) - tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na? kaisi behki behki baate kar rahi ho?

Purvi removed her hands from his neck and turned to other side crossing her hands against her chest with a angry pout….

Purvi - Rajat aap sach mai bahut boring ho….bilkul bhi romantic nahi ho!

Rajat (in disbelief) - hum yaha iss island par fas gaye hai aur tumhe romance ki baate karni hai? like seriously Purvi?

Purvi (making faces) - haan aap mujjse kyu romantic baate karenge aap to uss Niharika se hi baate karenge! Kyu?

Rajat (in disbelief) - tum kaha ki baat ko kaha lekar jaa rahi ho! mai sirf itna keh raha hu ye koi vaqt nahi hai romance ka….

Purvi - romance ke liye koi vaqt nahi hota bass insaan ko romantic hona padta hai…jo aap bilkul nahi ho! aap raho yahi par…mai jaa rahi hu (she started moving towards the boat)

Rajat (in mind) - hey bhagwan kaha fasa diya! ye ladki mujje ek din pagal karke hi chodegi! (he too started walking behind her) Purvi! meri baat to suno

He stopped her holding her wrist and pulled him towards him she falls on his chest

Purvi (pushing him) - jaaiye yaha se…baat mat kijiye mujhse (she angrily kicked on the boat and it started moving back)

Rajat (holding ears) - sorry baby please maaf kar do na! I was just worried for us….(suddenly he noticed the boat which was now on a very big distance) shit! (he exclaimed)

Purvi (confused) - kya hua?

Rajat (angrily) - tumhari vajah se ye boat bhi chali gai ab hum ghar kaise jaayenge!

Purvi (angrily) - ye meri vajah se nahi aapki vajah se hua hai…aap agar uss Niharika se nahi chipakate to ye sab hota hi nahi!

They started fighting over this…the argument was going nonstop

Purvi - fine! mujhse itni hi problem hai na to mai jaa rahi hu!

Rajat - to jaao na kisne roka hai!

Purvi angrily glared him and went from there Rajat too started walking in opposite direction in a hope to get some help…finally after sometime he came back at the same place Purvi was nowhere to be seen he started worrying about her

Rajat - ab ye ladki kaha chali gai! (loudly) Purviiiii! kaha ho tum?

he called her name many times but she didn't respond anything….he started searching for her

A/N - Dear guest I don't know your name but you reviewed on my story that I should write a happy happy Rajvi story so here it is….this short story will contain a little drama but no emotional drama for sure….I will update 'Love By Chance' tomorrow and will try to complete that in this week itself since only 4 chapters are remaining….anyways please do review for this story if you want me to write it further


	2. Chapter 2

Rajat started searching for Purvi but she was nowhere to be found….he was walking since 2 hours he was very tired by now and worried too finally he spotted Purvi at a little distance….he took a relief sigh and ran towards her….

Rajat (hugging her) - thank god! tum thik ho….

Purvi (pushing him back) - don't touch me! durr raho mujjse….

Rajat (locking her in his arms) - acha baba ab maaf bhi kar do! dekho tumhe dhundte dhundte pair bhi dard karne lage hai ab to….I am sorry (he kissed on her cheeks)

Purvi (melting) - thik hai! lekin agli baar maaf nahi karungi!

Rajat (hugging her tightly) - agli baar aisi noubat hi nahi aayegi! I Love You

Purvi (happily) - I Love You too….

Rajat broke the hug and kissed on her forehead…

Purvi - Rajat mujhe bahut bhukh lag rahi hai!

Rajat - bhukh to mujje bhi lag rahi hai lekin iss island par sukhi masli ke alava mil bhi kya sakta hai! ussi se kaam chalana padega….

Purvi - ab jo bhi hai par bahut bhukh lagi hai….chalo kahi baithte hai pehle to bahut thak gayi hu mai!

Rajat lifted her up in his arms in bridal style she was shocked at his sudden act….

Purvi (shocked) - ye tum kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat - kisi ko mujjse shikayat thi ki mai romantic nahi hu to bass vahi shikayat durr kar raha hu! ( he started walking carrying her in his arms)

suddenly some tribal men gathered around them they both were shocked to see them Rajat stopped at his place and make her stand….those men were wearing some different kind of clothes with jewellery and were holding darts (bhaala) in their hand….

Rajat (shocked) - aap log kaun hai? aur yaha kya kar rahe hai? (Purvi was scared she hides behind Rajat)

"Jemo Mintalava Chaligam Sevajo" one man said something in his language

Rajat and Purvi were not able to understand anything suddenly someone attacked on them and they got unconscious…

Rajat opened his eyes and was shocked to see himself in a house….he looked around it was a simple house some paintings were hanged on the wall….Rajat was not able to understand what has happened he started looking for Purvi!

Rajat (in mind) - ye Purvi kaha chali gai? (he went out in search of her)

"Kumachaanchaba" one women said coming infront of him

Rajat ignored her and again started searching for Purvi! she was nowhere to be seen….he looked around the place was fully covered with trees

Voice - Rajattttt!

Rajat looked back and saw Purvi she was wearing a dress just like those tribal womens...it was a kind of ghagra choli with some kind of silver jewellery black points were dotted just above her eyebrows she was looking very different but still beautiful…

Purvi (happily) - Rajat! mai kaisi lag rahi hu?

Rajat went close to her and took her in a corner holding her wrist…

Rajat - Purvi ye tumne kya haal bana ke rakha hai apna! hum log yaha kaise pahuche? aur ye log kaun hai

Purvi (happily) - jo bhi log hai par bahut ache hai! dekho na kitne sundar kapde diye hai mujhe pehnane ke liye!

Rajat (in disbelief) - are you mad? mujhe ye log kuch gadbad lag rahe hai hume yaha se chalna chahiye!

meanwhile one woman came there

Mintaalaav kubare? She said

Rajat (irritated) - ye kya bol rahi hai meri to kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha!

Purvi (irritated) - mujhe to jaise sab samajh aa raha hai!

The woman indicated with her hands and they understood her meaning she was asking them to have food..

Purvi - ye to khana khane ke liye bol rahi hai! bahut bhukh lag rahi hai chalo khana khate hai! (she holded her hand and started walking behind the women)

Rajat (slow voice) - Purvi meri baat maano chalo yaha se! Ye jagah aur ye log mujhe bahut gadbad lag rahe hai!

Purvi - tumhari to shaq karne ki aadat hai koi gadbad nahi hai! chalo chup chap

The women took them inside the house and asked them to sit on the floor they sat and the women started serving them….many kind of dishes were served to them

Purvi - dekho na Rajat kitne ache log hai! hume jaante tak nahi fir bhi humari itni madad kar rahe hai….jo hota hai ache ke liye hi hota hai sach kehte hai!

Rajat - Purvi mujhe ye bakre ko halaal karne se pehle wali khatirdari lag rahi hai! khila pila ke bali chadda denge ye log….abhi bhi vaqt hai chalo bhagg jaate hai yaha se!

Purvi (in disbelief) - aisa kuch bhi nahi hai ye log bahut ache hai! tumhe to shaq karne ki aadat ho gai hai…sukhi masli khane ko milti abhi itna acha khana mil raha hai chup chap khaa lo!

Rajat (in mind) - mujhe lag raha hai kuch to galat hone wala hai!

They finished their food and the women took Purvi with her….Rajat tried to stop her but she refused to listen….Rajat moved outside some men were gathered outside talking something...he hided behind a tree and was trying to listen to them….the voice was audible but he was not able to understand anything

Men 1 - Gemo Chomo Matalara Chemoni twaiyao

Men 2 - Anboke Melovomo Jaahouello

Rajat (in mind) - ye log kya baate kar rahe hai?

Voice - koi fayada nahi hai tumhe kuch samajh nahi aayega!

Rajat shifted his gaze in the direction of the voice and saw a man in the same tribal costume but Rajat was shocked to hear hindi language from his mouth

Rajat (shocked) - tumhe hindi aati hai?

Man (smiling) - mai bhi India se hi hu saalo pehle iss island par bhatak gaya tha vo to acha hua ye log mil gaye mere paas aur koi option to tha nahi to mai bhi inn logo ke group mai join ho gaya!

Rajat - ohhh! acha tumhe innki ye language aati hai?

Man - haan aati hai na!

Rajat - kya tum please mujje bata sakte ho ye log kya baat kar rahe hai! pata nahi mujje kyu aisa lag raha hai ki kuch to galat hone wala hai

Man (sighed) - bilkul sahi lag raha hai tumhe!

Rajat (shocked) - kya matlab?

Man - ye log baat kar rahe hai ki tumhare saath jo ladki hai vo innke kabile ki nayi raani banegi aur jiss din vo rani banegi uss din tumhari bali vo devi maa ko chadda denge jiss se unnki devi maa khush hogi aur unnhe vardaan degi! Kuch saal pehle innke hi kabile ke ek aadmi ne bhavisayvaani ki thi ki iss island par agar koi ladka aur ladki aaye to uss ladki ko ye apni raani maan le kyunki ye unnki devi maa ka aadesh hai! aur jo ladka saath hoga usski bali chadda de!

Rajat was hell shocked to hear this….

A/N - I don't know what I had write….I know it was lame :p Rajat babu to fass gaye! bali ka bakra banne se kya vo bach paayega!


	3. Chapter 3

Rajat moved inside the house Purvi was dressed beautifully in the tribal costume….some women were helping her getting ready she was happily enjoying those women company…..as soon as women moved outside Rajat entered inside….

Purvi (happily) - Rajat! dekho na (showing her dress) kitni beautiful dress di hai inn logo ne mujhe….sach mai kitne ache log hai!

Rajat (in disbelief) - ache log? tum jaanti bhi ho bahar kya planning chal rahi hai?

Purvi (confused) - kya planning? kya bol rahe ho tum?

Rajat explained her everything she was shocked to discover their real intentions

Purvi (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahe ho Rajat?

Rajat - bilkul sach bol raha hu mai….mene to pehle hi kaha tha tumse ki mujje ye log kuch thik nahi lag rahe lekin tum meri sunti hi kaha ho!

Purvi - ab mujhe thode hi sapna aa raha tha ki aisa kuch hone wala hai! (worried) ab hum kya karenge?

Rajat - aisi situation mai to ek hi rashta hai! (holding her hand) bhaagoooo (shouted)

They ran outside the house without wasting any second…..men were seating outside only it was not easy to escape from the place…..they managed to ran towards the forest but some men also came behind them…Rajat and the men started fighting Purvi was not sure what to do she spotted a thick stick on the floor she picked the stick and raised it in order to hit the man but the stick accidently hits on Rajat's head….

Rajat (holding head) - tum mere saath ho ya Inn logo ke! (irritated)

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry galti se tumhe lag gaya!

the men again attacked Rajat..…he started fighting with them Purvi again tried to hit the men but again the stick hits on Rajat's head and he got unconscious...the men took them forcefully and locked them inside a room…Purvi sprinkle some water on Rajat's face and he got conscious….Purvi was very scared she hugged Rajat tightly

Purvi - thank god tum thik ho!

Rajat (irritated) - tum sach mai mere saath hi ho na?

Purvi (in disbelief) - kehna kya chahte ho tum?

Rajat - kahi sach mai yaha ki queen to nahi banna chahti? (angrily) bacha rahi thi ki maar rahi thi!

Purvi (innocent look) - sorry na Rajat! galti se tumhe lag gai stick! (holding ears) I am sorry!

Rajat (worried) - ye sab to thik hai! filhal to ye socho ki iss musibat se bahar kaise nikle? (he thought something) ek kaam karte hai raat mai jab ye sab so jaayenge tab bhaag jaayenge hum yaha se! thik hai?

Purvi (hugging him) - mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Rajat! I am sorry meri vajah se hum itni badi musibat mai fass gaye…

Rajat (cupped her face) - tumhari koi galti nahi hai! tum chinta mat karo hum nikal jaayenge yaha se! don't worry (he kissed on her forehead)

Rajat was feeling very sleepy but still he was awake waiting for those men to sleep…finally when they all slept Rajat entered inside the house with tiny steps…Purvi was sleeping on the floor beside some women…he went close to her

Rajat (softly) - Purvi! utho hume bhagna hai yaha se

Purvi (sleepy) - sone do na Rajat! bahut nind aa rahi hai

Rajat (shaking her) - Purvi utho varna kal subah meri bali chadd jaayegi….innke ye game of thrones tumhe to queen bana denge lekin mujhe bali ka bakra bana kar apni devi maa ko chadda denge!

Purvi opened her eyes with a jerk….and got up

Purvi - mujje to laga tha mai apne ghar mai hu!

Rajat (sarcasticly) - haan apne naye ghar mai hi to ho….New Queen of this tribe!

Purvi - taane maarna band karo! iss se pehle ki koi uth jaaye bhaag jaate hai yaha se!

They holded each other's hands and managed to escape from the place….they were running continuously not knowing where they are going.…they were very tired they took some rest and started walking slowly slowly….finally after 4-5 hours sun rised and they got to know their positions luckily they were at the same place where they stucked…..they were panting…they looked at each other and started laughing madly

Purvi - hahhahhahha! tumhari bali mai tribe ki new queen! ye island to mai jindagi bhar nahi bhulungi!

Rajat - hahhahhahaha! aaj ke baad mai niharika to kya kisi ladki ke saath dance nahi karunga….infact mai dance karna hi chod dunga! (sigh) ek dance itna bhaari pad gaya!

Purvi (seriously) - I am sorry Rajat! ye sab meri vajah se hua naa mai tum par gussa karti naa uss boat mai aakar baithti naa hi hum yaha iss island par pahuchte aur naa hi tumhari jaan khatre mai padti! (holding ears) I am sorry!

Rajat (removing her hands) - jo hua sab bhul jaate hai! (locking her in his arms) hum tum akele yaha iss island par hai! kyu naa isska faayda uthaya jaaye!

Purvi (worriedly) - Rajat! hum yaha se vaapas ghar kaise jaayenge?

Rajat (teasingly) - ghar jaane ki kya jarurat hai! vo pahaad dekh rahi ho hum vaha par apna ek chota sa ghar banayenge…mai jungle se lakdiya kaatkar laaunga tumhare liye khana banaunga tum mujhe baithkar dekhna! aur jab khana bankar taiyar ho jaayega to hum dono ek dusre ko apne haatho se khana khilayenge! (kissing her cheeks) humare pyaare pyaare 11 bache honge jo tumhe mumma mumma kehke bulayange!

Purvi (hitting his shoulder) - majak udaa rahe ho mera? (pushing him back) baat mat karo tum mujjse! (she turned to other side crossing her arms against her chest with a angry pout)

Rajat (coming in front) - aree baba majak kar raha tha! (holding ears) I am sorry (innocent face)

Purvi smiled and hugged him…..Rajat stucked a stick on the sand and put his shirt on that

Purvi (confused) - ye tum kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat - apna shirt yaha latka diya hai taaki humare friends humare liye help bheje to unnhe pata chal jaaye ki hum yaha hai!

Purvi (not sure) - agar vo log hume nahi dhund paaye to? kya hum saari jindagi issi island par rahenge!

Rajat (hugging her tightly) - tum bilkul tension mat lo hum yaha se bahut jaldi nikal jaayenge….(winking) filhal to iss akelepan ka kuch faayda utha le!

Purvi (wrapping her hands around his neck) - hum tum akele iss island par! kya iraada hai?

Rajat (pulled her closer holding her waist) - iraada to bilkul nake nahi hai!

Purvi shyly smiled and buried her face in his chest...Rajat lifted her face up holding her chin she closed her eyes…Rajat kissed on her forehead and both the cheeks….he moved his lips close to her lips but before he could kiss her they heard the sound of a helicopter.….they separated and looked upward a helicopter was roaming in the sky around the place…..their friends had send help for them they finally managed to get out from that island….they are now married but still the incident of that island bring a smile on their face!

 **THE END**

A/N - I know this story was lame :p thanks for reading it though :D


End file.
